my world is in your eyes
by murpheysbaby
Summary: Heero and Relena have found that the only person they can confide in is eachother. they grow closer and they break down eachother's barriers


MY WORLD IS IN YOUR EYES 

{A/N: so this is my newest story and it is Heero/ Relena all the way. I love that pairing so much. So yeah this piece is rated PG13 but there is a pretty limey piece in this fic- just as a warning. There is nothing very graphic but I posted this note just in case. SO ENJOY!}

The dresses were extravagant, coupled with expensive and overly glorified jewelry, all sweeping before her in an endless dance. The smiles, the polite bows, the flirting glances displaying empty promises of un-realistic care and adoration. Relena stood in the middle of it all allowing herself to watch the display of courtship and stupidity before her. The sight made her nauseated.

The parties were a constant in the life of the young diplomat. Admiring stares followed her as she swept up the folds of her silk dress between her fingers so that she may be able to walk with some meager amount of grace and poise. A cold breeze could be felt upon her back, which was left bare except for a few centimeter thick crossing straps. She had to admit she had never worn something so beautiful but at the same time she had the growing urge to escape this overly beautified hell and trade it in for a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt. This could not be done, she knew, and so she made her way over to a waiter and selected another flute of champagne from the silver tray. The man bowed and stepped away to find the next miserable young girl in dyer need of being just a little less than sober. 'How did it come to this?' she thought to herself. ' Why is it the world that I once knew and loved so well now makes me so miserable?' She looked up and found herself looking into the face of most likely another charming young man more than willing to be a knight in shining armor for a young not to mention previous queen of the world in need. She fought to keep a groan of annoyance from escaping her lips.

" Ms. Peacecraft I was across the room and noticed that you might fancy a dance. Was I correct in my assumption?" the young man offered. Though she would like to dance, she had no desire to dance with the man before her. He held out his hand and she politely refused on the excuse that she had promised this next dance to someone else. She offered another dance perhaps later in the evening and he walked away rejected. Now she just had to find someone that she wouldn't mind dancing with so that he would not ask again. She looked around desperately and her searching eyes found Heero looking over the party with a watchful eye. She allowed herself a small smirk knowing she could convince him to rescue her from the now watching young man she had refused.

She walked over quickly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and his chocolate colored bangs fell in his soulful eyes. She had always loved the way his hair fell haphazardly in his face, it gave him a decidedly handsome and sexy look that she knew more than one woman would turn and look at. " Dance with me please, heero? That guy over there is expecting me to dance with someone and if I don't he'll ask me again." she pleaded with him. He nodded his consent and with a smile she led him onto the dance floor.

"Relena, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he pointed out as he wrapped one arm around her waist and entwined her hand in his free one. She looked up at him and saw a hint of teasing in his eyes. Not many others would have seen it, most would say he was still as cold as he was before but she begged to disagree. Over the last couple of years she had notice the changes begin in him and she could now read a full range of emotions within his Parisian blue eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Well your right as usual. If it were not absolutely necessary that I be present at these ridiculous parties I would be at home eating ice cream on the couch, finishing that new colony 596-territory bill. There is no way I'm going to be able to finish it by tomorrow morning." she whined. She let out a small sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. He had on the cologne she had bought him the week before and it smelled wonderful on him.

" I could help you with some of the forms if you wish." he assured. She looked up and smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back slightly. She liked to think she was one of the few in this world that had ever seen heero smile. Once, she had had a truly terrible day and she had the overwhelming desire to simply vent out her frustrations. She returned home and proceeded to assail his ears with a good ten minutes of infuriated babble through which she would not allow him to interject. As soon as she had finished she took a deep breath and the room was silent for a moment. Abruptly behind her she heard laughter. She whirled around in surprise to find the once perfect soldier laughing his head off in his chair. If she had not been completely shocked she would have hit him. She stared for a moment and admired his smile. It was absolutely beautiful and she began to laugh as well.

After that she had tried constantly to get him to laugh again and she would occasionally succeed in getting a small bit of laughter from him. Most of the time he would honor her with a grin or a smile that only she would see. Even around Duo he would merely smirk and it made her feel incredibly special that he saved those smiles for her.

They danced a total of three blissful songs. She had always enjoyed dancing with him, though when they had first danced he had repeated his threat to kill her, not something a girl usually hears when she is fifteen. They always fitted well together when moving around the floor and they flowed with a form of grace that others admired. After the third song had ended she once again removed her head from his shoulder and told him she wished to leave. They walked off the floor and he placed his hand at the small of her back as he led her across the room to the exit. He put on her coat for her and she allowed herself to bask in the small forms of intimacy. At times she wished with all of her being that he would acknowledge the obvious love that radiated from both of them. She could tell he felt something for her but it often greatly frustrated her on how stubborn he could be. If only he would admit his feelings they could both let go of the small but regretfully existing barrier between them.

When they finally reached the car he opened the door for her and told the driver to go. The limousine had two seats across from each other but she sat next to him anyway. " Heero cant I just call in sick tomorrow?" she playfully questioned even though she knew the obvious answer.

" Relena, your the vice foreign minister, for you there is no such thing as a day off. Why don't you sleep for the trip home and I'll help you finish up the work for tomorrow." He insisted. She complied and rested her head on his shoulder much like when they were dancing. He rested his head on top of hers and she soon fell asleep to the sound of his calm breathing.

She was softly shaken awake by strong hands and softly whispered words. She opened her eyes to find herself looking directly into Heero's. She stepped out of the vehicle and he helped her to the door. She was so exhausted he finally decided to carry her up the stairs. He opened the door to her bedroom and checked to make sure it was secure. Once satisfied he laid her onto the bed, removed her shoes, and pulled the covers over her body. He smiled slightly as he noticed her soft smile in her sleep. With ought noticing he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and allowed his the tips of his fingers to graze softly over her cheek. Noticing what he was doing he quickly stood up and walked over to her desk. He retrieved the large pile of papers that had to be read and some filled out before the morning. Pulling out his pen, he began to work.

Relena awoke surprisingly refreshed and satisfied. Immediately she knew something was wrong if she was this rested. She pulled back the covers and observed that she was still in her gown from the night before. She sat up readily and looked around her room with the realization that she had had an immense amount of work to do the night before, though her worry was soon ended when she spotted Heero seated at her desk, asleep. She stood and walked over to unconscious form. He looked absolutely adorable with his head resting on his forearms; he always looked so different when he was asleep. She was reminded of a young boy because of the surprising innocence reflected in his face. She recognized the bill she had meant to finish over many cups of hot coffee so that it would be finished by this morning. All the papers look finished except for a few lines that most likely needed her signature. Her heart fluttered a bit as she looked back at him. He looked utterly exhausted judging from the dark circles beneath his eyes. 'He did all that work by himself why I slept?' she questioned herself with both happiness at the act of kindness and anger at herself for falling asleep and not doing her job. While she had been getting a good REM cycle or two he had further exhausted himself so that he could do her job for her.

She gently laid a hand on his back and shook him awake. He woke with a start and stood with a speed that surprised her. He rubbed his eyes a little with the palms of his hands and looked at her. She swiftly enveloped him with a warm hug that caught him off guard. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her but she pulled away with a smile that could light up even the sheer darkness of space.

" Heero you could have woken me up, you didn't have to do all that work," she admonished. Her reproving tone soon disappeared, however. "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you." She chorused as she hugged him again. He smiled slightly at her girlish behavior. As soon as she pulled away she ran downstairs yelling all the way that she would make him anything he wanted for breakfast. Now alone in the room he smiled broadly to himself and gathered the rest of the papers. He was more than happy to do a night worth of work if she got the rest she so desperately needed because of her job. He often wanted to kill every random diplomat who suggested she take on any more than her already terribly straining workload. He could tell it was hard on her and often tried to help in any way that he could.

He heard her come running back up the stairs, almost dropping an enormous plate of rice, chicken and egg rolls. Heero had always loved Chinese food and couldn't hide his hunger as he saw it all. She practically bounced in the room from all the energy she seemed to have from the extra sleep, and placed his tray of food down onto the table she had in the corner of her room by her huge bay windows. She occasionally liked to sit and drink coffee there while they ran over their schedules for each other. Quatre often joked that they were like an overly organized married couple, at which they would both blush and their friends would laugh.

She forced him to sit and eat until he was so full he felt as if he might explode. All the while she read off her schedule while faxing the now signed and finished document to the minister of environmental affairs with her stamp of approval. When he was finished eating he told her of the few meetings he had set for that day and informed her of the times he would pick her up from her own meetings. Technically he was her bodyguard so he had to be with her for most of the day but he was also an important member of the preventers and so had to leave her security to only his most trusted security personnel, from time to time.

He would be gone for most of her meetings that day so he took his own car. He would meet her at 5 for a meeting that both of them were required to attend.

His meeting with lady Une had gone on longer than his patience could withstand. Apparently there was a pretty powerful organization rising on the North American continent that required soon to be endless hours of research. Wufei had met him there to debrief him on what they knew, though it wasn't much. Wufei was an incredible hacker but he still was no match for Heero. They gave him all the information they had and left it up to him to get the rest of the details. Once he was dismissed he ran into Trowa who was in a hurry to catch a plane for an undercover operation that would also hopefully come to his aid in the research portion of the mission. He was relieved when he finally stepped into his car and leaned his head against the seat for the moment to de- stress. He rolled his shoulders a bit and started the engine, heading for the meeting with Relena.

Since the war, he had worked with the ESUN often as a representative of the defense department of the Preventers. Most government officials were still wary of him and he could tell if not for Relena's protection of the gundam pilots they would with ought a doubt find some way to put him and his comrades behind bars. He reached the top of the stairs and entered the building. He soon found the correct boardroom and sat in his seat next to Relena just in time for the meeting to begin. She turned to him and he gave her a small smile as he made himself comfortable for what promised to be a long, excruciating assembly.

Relena had long since ceased paying attention to the endless babble of the politicians arguing over solutions to some overly exaggerated problem. 'Maybe if they would all let go of their oversized egos they would notice that the solution is pretty simple. The problem with politics is that its all a bunch of old and stubborn men arguing over who gets the most power,' she thought with extreme annoyance. She looked over to Heero who was listening intently to the conversation and jotting down a few notes in his messy scrawl. She found it amazing that even during the most tedious of meetings he would still take notes, usually for her benefit, and pay close attention. The speaker at the front of the room, who was currently showing slides of an overhead view of some region of the southern part of the African continent, addressed Heero with a question on how best to secure that area from a new rebel government forming. Apparently there were mobile suits being built by the hundreds, and they refused to join the Unified Nations. This caught Relena's attention and she, along with the rest of the room, directed her attention to Heero.

" The situation in that region is, admittedly, becoming a problem for the preventer troops. The peoples of the area are convinced that they are in need of self-government independent from the ESUN. We have proceeded to surround the mobile suit areas and many have been eliminated along with the officials spreading the propaganda. The rest of the operation is highly classified but I can disclose that the situation should clear in a months time," he assured. The group nodded their heads and a new topic was opened. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:23 pm. ' I have been here for 5 and a half hours!!' she mentally screamed. Heero noticed her distress and politely asked that they postpone the rest of the meeting for another day. As soon as they had gathered their things and finally reached the car, she proceeded to pull off her shoes and sink into the leather interior.

They reached the mansion close to an hour later, though neither could tell in their exhaustion. Heero, though obviously half asleep, was as alert as ever as he checked every room they entered for any signs of dangerous activity.

'Ever the vigilant bodyguard.' Relena thought to herself with a contented smile. She couldn't think of anyone she was more comfortable with than Heero. He was ever her knight though she was not sure if he was aware of it. He always seemed to have a second sense to her presence but could somehow remain oblivious to the fact that she wanted him to be more than just a friend or the head of her security. She couldn't understand why he refused to take that step.

'Well, shouldn't dwell on such things.' She thought to herself with a sigh as they finally entered her bedroom. Heero crossed the room quickly and grabbed his laptop, after which he walked back to her.

"I have a lot of work to get done. You, however, do not. You should sleep." He said with concern evident in his voice despite the order.

" Heero I'm honestly not tired at all." She complained; she knew he would crack if she pushed it.

"Says the woman who was consistently nodding off the entire ride home." He retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest. He gave her a rather smug look that she was far from tolerating. Soon they were locked in a stare down, daring the other to consent to their wishes. She wasn't intimidated by his death glare but was desperate to find a way to end his stubborn tirade. Sometimes he made her so mad she could barely contain herself. The problem was that while his stubbornness made her mad as hell there was always the problematic factor that he looked incredibly sexy when his eyes narrowed. The unruly hair that fell in his eyes and the glare of determination would easily make any girl squirm.

Suddenly the tension in the room was not one of friendly banter but of charged rather passionate energy. His eyes no longer looked upon her with determination, but in its place was a soft partially hazy look of lust. She could not imagine that her eyes looked any different from his. His hand came up to graze her cheek and she closed her eyes from the intimacy of the motion. Her senses seemed electrified and his soft strokes on her cheeks made her skin burn from the contact. She reopened her eyes when she felt his breathe close to her mouth. Apparently while she had been enjoying the feel of his course hand on her cheek, his head had dipped down.

The kiss was soft at first, his lips barely grazing over hers. She laid her hand lightly on the back of his neck and brought his face a little bit closer to her own. Taking this as a sign he kissed her more deeply and with more fervor. Her fingers ran through his hair as his tongue licked her bottom lip. She accepted him willingly and he allowed his tongue to stroke over hers. By now she was fully in his arms, with his hands positioned at her sides. He gently pushed her against the wall as his lips moved down to her neck. He sucked on the soft flesh and rubbed his hands along her sides. Her hands were rubbing up and down his back with eyes closed tight.

Relena was in sensual heaven. She had always imagined that her first kiss would come from Heero, though she had not been prepared for the perfection of that kiss. He made her feel like an angel but at the same time she wanted more. Thoughts were soon lost on her, however, as he gently nibbled on her earlobe. The next moment she heard a low moan and was surprised when she realized that it had come from her. She moaned his name softly when he found a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

" Heero, please, make love to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it. He froze immediately and she almost groaned in protest. He backed away from her as though she had suddenly contracted a lethal disease. He turned his back to her while he attempted to return his breathing to normal. She allowed herself to do the same for a moment but soon walked over to him and laid a light hand on his shoulder.

"Heero, what is it?" She asked. She could not figure out what she did wrong to make him pull away from her so fast. Her worry was magnified when he pulled his shoulder out of her grasp. 'What did I do wrong?' she thought to herself in anguish at the thought that what she had wanted for so long might just be pulled from her grasp.

"I'm sorry." He finally had spoken but his words were far to choked for him to be remotely all right. She moved swiftly in front of him and before he could hide it she saw the guilt and depression in his eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Heero, did I push you away or tell you to stop? No. I want this as much as you do." Relena said. She couldn't bear to see him so angry with himself.

"That's it Relena. Right there. I want you and I cant have you." He said as anger became evident in his voice.

" Heero, you can have me. Don't be angry with yourself because you want to be with me. I love you and you love me, I know it. Don't turn this into some great wrong you have committed. You know sometimes it's not your fault! Sometimes things are just supposed to happen!" In a sick way it felt somewhat refreshing to yell at him. He was always determined to make all the worlds problems into wrong doings on his part. As though it was his fault that people went hungry or people murdered one another.

"No, Relena, we were never supposed to do this. I was never supposed to fall in love with you and you were never supposed to fall in love with me. This is not some tragic romance; this is me, unable to control my own emotions. I'm beginning to understand why Dr. J did what he did." He spoke quietly, first to her and suddenly he seemed to slip into himself, speaking to himself in search of some level of understanding or control. Relena could see the desperation in his eyes as he tried to make sense of what had just happened and what he had just said.

" Don't you dare Heero," she began forcefully, "Don't you dare justify that man's actions. He had no right to take away what he did and there is no reason his actions should still punish you. Forget the perfect soldier, he is gone, and Heero remains. The man I love is still here and I will not let you close yourself off because of that man. Heero, please, look at me."

Her eyes pleaded with him as he turned to face her. He could see that she was struggling with her feelings and he could not help but feel even worse for doing this to her. Her eyes also reflected something that scared him to his core. He had never understood the depth and meaning behind the word love until this very moment. And all he wanted to do was run away screaming and never look back. But he felt it. He felt the pull of their connection keeping him rooted in place as he gazed upon her shaking form with a terrified look in his endlessly blue eyes.

She could see the fear surround him and his cold features, his emotionless mask, fell away for a moment's time. And in that moment she saw the real Heero, the man she had been allowed glimpses of over the last few years and she walked over to his body and held onto him for dear life. She felt as though she were dreaming and he would just dissipate right before her eyes like a ghost of everything she wanted in the world, haunting her and tormenting her in the darkest hours of the night. But he didn't disappear. He remained stiff and unwilling at first but soon he was doing the same.

It had lasted only a few minutes but in comparison with the rest of her life those were the most emotional she had ever experienced. They eventually allowed themselves to trust the other not to leave if they let go. She looked up at him and observed that his mask had returned but his eyes held all the emotions she knew hers were reflecting.

" Well it seems we have finally made a break through." She stated in a sarcastic tone that made him laugh in a light tone that made her so happy she thought she would burst into giggles like some giddy schoolgirl. She rested her head on his chest and thought back to what they had been doing before the argument that had revealed so much. A deep crimson blush stained her cheeks and she looked up at him once more.

She sighed his name softly before meeting her lips with his. He responded quickly as his memory returned to him. His hands traveled down to her sides and lower back, making slow circles that sent shivers up her spine. She responded by running her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, emitting a low moan that drove her crazy. The kiss was deep and sensual, each occasionally pulling away to catch their breath, only to return once again. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, each attacking more and more passionately.

Relena stepped backwards towards the bead, keeping in constant contact with him as she pushed him down to sit beside her. She freed her hands of his hair and ran them down his defined chest and up again until they found the top button of his shirt. She unhooked it slowly and repeated the same process with the others. Now she was free to remove his suit overcoat, the fine material soft on her skin, along with his green button up shirt beneath. He was now only in his black dress pants, boxers and shoes. He took the liberty of removing the shoes and socks from his feet as he slowly pushed her onto the bed, and situated her beneath him. He had her shirt undone in moments and she kicked off her pumps, both landing in a pile on the floor. His kisses moved down to her neck, his tongue running over he delicate skin, as his hands made their way up and down her sides, coming dangerously close to her breasts each time.

She grew tired of the not- quite- intimate contact and moved his hand herself to her chest. She let out a deep and throaty moan as he fondled them, at the same time slightly nibbling on the sensitized skin behind her ear. Her hands found their way to his belt and managed, after some struggling, to get it undone in her euphoric state of mind. Her skirt was soon removed as well and they both were on her bed in only their underwear, her bra now long gone. She could feel him struggling for control of himself as she knelt before her, the question clear in his eyes.

" Heero, you already have the answer. Yes." She panted slightly as she spoke, her breath gone ragged from his kisses. He nodded his head slightly and touched his forehead to hers, preparing himself to take something of hers that he could never give back. He seemed reluctant to take her virginity and she grew impatient, he was so close yet at the moment seemed so far from her. " Heero, I know you've done this before, what's the matter?" she questioned, looking into his eyes.

" Relena, can you really be happy with me? Will you honestly not regret this when you wake up to find me by your side? I can't promise you the world, I can't give you what I should." The vulnerability he was displaying both broke her heart and made her love him more.

" Heero, I have the world, what I don't have is you. If that makes me happy now, it will make me happy forever." She contradicted with a smile on her face that would rival Duo's. He gave her a light smile in return and made passionate, sensual, and blissful love to her that night that Relena knew was one of the best gifts he could give her.

A/N- SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! YOU SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE- PUSH IT SO YOU CAN REVIEW MY STORY! Oh and this is a one- shot but I think I will write a fic that branches from it.SEEYA!


End file.
